This invention relates to a compactor for waste material and more particularly to such a compactor which is adapted to compress waste material into an open top container which is movable selectively into and out of a supporting frame.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in providing compactors for waste material wherein full security is provided at all times so that waste material may be disposed of through an opening in the wall of a building, such as a store. Also, difficulties have been encountered in providing such a compactor which will permit effective packing of the waste material whereby it is not packed tightly alongside the inner walls of the container whereby the material may be readily discharged from the container. Also, difficulties have been encountered in preventing the packer unit from moving downwardly within the container by its own weight where fluid pressure operated rams have been employed.
Conventional type compactor units are shown in the Goar U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,407; the Montalbano U.S. Pat. No 3,868,903; the Moon U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,091; and the Boyd U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,944.